Some printing apparatuses include a belt and an opposed surface that form a nip. In such printing apparatuses, media are fed to the nip and contacted with the belt. The media are stripped from the belt after passing through the nip.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful for printing and methods for stripping media from belts in apparatuses useful for printing that can be used to strip different types of media from belts more effectively.